The present invention relates to metalloproteinase inhibitors and, more particularly, relates to novel compounds, compositions and methods for prophylaxis and treatment of inflammation, tissue degradation and the like. This invention, in particular, relates to novel carboxylic acid substituted heterocyclic compounds, compositions containing such compounds and methods of use of such compounds. The subject invention also relates to processes for making such compounds as well as to intermediates useful in such processes.
Metalloproteinase enzymes, such as collagenases, stromelysins and gelatinases, may contribute to the onset or etiology of, or exacerbate disease states which are related to, connective tissue degradation and the like. For example, matrix metalloproteinases, such as collagenases, stromelysins and gelatinases, are thought to be involved in the tissue breakdown observed in rheumatoid arthritis; osteoarthritis; osteopenias (e.g., osteoporosis); periodontitis; gingivitis; corneal, epidermal and gastric ulceration; and tumour metastasis, invasion and growth; in neuroinflammatory disorders, such as myelin degradation (e.g., multiple sclerosis); and in angiogenesis dependent diseases, such as arthritic-conditions; cancer; solid tumor growth; psoriasis; proliferative retinopathies; neovascular glaucoma; ocular tumours; angiofibromas; hemangiomas; nephritis; pulmonary inflammation; and restenosis.
WO 96/33172 discloses N-arylsulfonyl and N-heteroarylsulfonyl substituted 6 membered ring heterocycle hydroxamic acid derivatives, such as N-arylsulfonyl- and N-heteroarylsulfonyl-piperidinyl-2-hydroxamic acid compounds, and their preparation and use as inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases and TNF production.
EP 606046 discloses N-arylsulfonyl and N-heteroarylsulfonyl substituted 5-6 membered ring heterocycle hydroxamic acid derivatives, such as N-arylsulfonyl- and N-heteroarylsulfonyl-piperidinyl-2-hydroxamic acid compounds and N-arylsulfonyl- and N-heteroarylsulfonyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl-2-hydroxamic acid compounds, preparation and use as inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases.
WO 97/18194 discloses certain cyclic and heterocyclic N-substituted α-substituted iminohydroxamic and carboxylic acids, and their preparation and use as inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases.
EP 803505 discloses optionally substituted aryl fused N-heterocycles and their preparation and use as inhibitors of metalloproteinases.